The present invention relates generally to spinal fixation devices and more specifically relates to a pedicle screw assembly having a low profile and having an improved screwhead/coupling element interface for locking the assembly.
The spinal column is a highly complex system of bones and connective tissues that provides support for the body and protects the delicate spinal cord and nerves. The spinal column includes a series of vertebrae stacked one atop the other, each vertebral body including an inner or central portion of relatively weak cancellous bone and an outer portion of relatively strong cortical bone. Situated between each vertebral body is an intervertebral disc that cushions and dampens compressive forces experienced by the spinal column. A vertebral canal containing the spinal cord and nerves is located behind the vertebral bodies.
There are many types of spinal column disorders including scoliosis (abnormal lateral curvature of the spine), kyphosis (abnormal forward curvature of the spine, usually in the thoracic spine), excess lordosis (abnormal backward curvature of the spine, usually in the lumbar spine), spondylolisthesis (forward displacement of one vertebra over another, usually in a lumbar or cervical spine) and other disorders caused by abnormalities, disease or trauma, such as ruptured or slipped discs, degenerative disc disease, fractured vertebra, and the like. Patients that suffer from such conditions usually experience extreme and debilitating pain, as well as diminished nerve function.
The present invention generally involves a technique commonly referred to as spinal fixation whereby surgical implants are used for fusing together and/or mechanically immobilizing vertebrae of the spine. Spinal fixation may also be used to alter the alignment of adjacent vertebrae relative to one another so as to change the overall alignment of the spine. Such techniques have been used effectively to treat the above-described conditions and, in most cases, to relieve pain suffered by the patient. However, as will be set forth in more detail below, there are some disadvantages associated with current fixation devices.
One spinal fixation technique involves immobilizing the spine by using orthopedic rods, commonly referred to as spine rods, that run generally parallel to the spine. This may be accomplished by exposing the spine posteriorly and fastening bone screws to the pedicles of the appropriate vertebrae. The pedicle screws are generally placed two per vertebra and serve as anchor points for the spine rods. Clamping elements adapted for receiving a spine rod therethrough are then used to join the spine rods to the screws. The aligning influence of the rods forces the spine to conform to a more desirable shape. In certain instances, the spine rods may be bent to achieve the desired curvature of the spinal column.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,388 to Vignaud et al. discloses a spinal fixation device including a pedicle screw having a U-shaped head rigidly connected to an upper end of the screw. The U-shaped head includes two arms forming a U-shaped channel for receiving a spine rod therein. The U-shaped head is internally threaded so that a set screw having external threads may be screwed therein. After the pedicle screw has been inserted into bone and a spine rod positioned in the U-shaped channel, the set screw is threaded into the internal threads of the U-shaped channel for securing the spine rod in the channel and blocking relative movement between the spine rod and the pedicle screw. The fixation device also includes a cap covering an upper portion of the U-shaped head to prevent the arms from spreading upon threading the set screw into the internal threads of U-shaped head.
Surgeons have encountered considerable difficulty when attempting to insert spinal fixation devices such as those disclosed in the above-mentioned '388 patent. This is because the U-shaped heads of adjacent screws are often out of alignment with one another due to curvature in spines and the different orientations of the pedicles receiving the screws. As a result, spine rods must often be bent in multiple planes in order to pass the rods through adjacent U-shaped channels. These problems weaken the strength of the assembly and result in significantly longer operations, thereby increasing the likelihood of complications associated with surgery.
In response to the above-noted problems, U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,286 to Errico et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,176 to Biedermann et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,464 to Metz-Stavenhagen disclose polyaxial spinal fixation devices wherein the anchoring element fixed to the bone has a spherically-shaped head. The fixation devices in the above-identified patents also have orthopedic rod capturing assemblies for securing orthopedic rods in the capturing assemblies and connecting the rods with the anchoring elements. The spherically-shaped heads of the anchoring elements permit movement of the anchoring elements relative to the orthopedic rod capturing assemblies. However, the above-mentioned patents do not solve all of the deficiencies of fixation devices such as those described in the Vignaud '388 patent because the respective spinal fixation devices may shift following insertion. This is due primarily to the fact that there is insufficient surface area contact between the spherically-shaped heads of the anchoring elements and the rod capturing assemblies. In addition, the devices are complex, include many parts, and are difficult to manufacture.
In certain preferred embodiments of commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/414,272, filed Oct. 7, 1999, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, a pedicle screw assembly includes a fastener having a tip end for insertion into bone and an expandable head at the opposite end of the fastener. The expandable head has an outer surface including a convex portion, a recess having an inner surface and defining an inner dimension, and at least one slot extending between the inner and outer surfaces thereof for allowing expansion of the head. The assembly also has an insert which can be positioned at least partially in the recess, the insert having an outer surface and defining an outer dimension that is greater than the inner dimension of the recess. The assembly includes a coupling element having a rod receiving opening, a bore for receiving the fastener, and a seat for receiving the head of the fastener, the seat including a concave portion for receiving the convex underside of the head and allowing the fastener to pivot and rotate relative to the coupling element before being locked therein. After an orthopedic rod has been positioned within the coupling element, a locking element associated with the coupling element locks the orthopedic rod in the rod-receiving opening. The locking element is adapted to be forced against an orthopedic rod arranged in the rod receiving opening, to in turn force the insert into the recess of the expandable head so that the outer dimension of the insert bears against the inner dimension of the head, thereby expanding the outer surface of the head against the concave seat of the coupling element for locking the fastener from further pivotal movement relative to the coupling element. In other preferred embodiments, the head is expandable by virtue of the material of which it is made, such as carbon fiber.
In spite of the above-mentioned devices, there remains room for improvement of prior art spinal fixation devices in the manner of locking the screwhead, the complexity of use, difficulty in properly positioning the orthopedic rod and the rod-capturing assemblies, the required manipulation of the many parts associated with some complex devices and post-operative movement of the rod-capturing assemblies relative to the bone anchoring elements due to the weak interfaces between the two.